So Close
by Hell's shadow
Summary: another songfic..happened during prom so please just read to find out more ROBSTAR again


So Close

**a.n:another songfic :) i dont own this song..this song came from Enchanted. it's a nice movie try and watch it sometime :)) just suggesting**

_Robin's POV_

Starfire and I were both at the prom. I had to pretend to take Kitty so I could save Jump City. Well,Star followed me her for some unknown reason. Not that I care. I was just simply enchanted when she arrived in that beautiful pink gown.

"And now for the king and queen of this year's prom:Robin and Starfire." the dj announced. How did he know us?

"Robin?" starfire whispered.

"Yes,Star?" I replied. She looked a little confused. No doubt they didn't have proms from where she came.

"Do you mind that we are announced as king and queen of the earthling prom?"

I smiled. _I would have loved it much better if it was for real._ "I don't mind. Would you care to have this final dance with me?"

I reached out my hand for hers and she took it,smiling. I pulled us towards the dance floor. Normally, I would have hated being in the spotlight but Star wasn't your average girl. I pulled her close to me and we started dancing.

You're in my arms

And all the world is gone

The music playing on  
For only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

We both smiled at the song playing. We've watched Enchanted before and Star really liked this song.

"Robin,may I ask you a question?" the gracious angel asked.

"Sure thing." I loved how she was always curious in the way humans are.

"Do you feel it,too?"

"Feel what?"

She blushed then looked away. "It is nothing."

I cocked my ehad to one side then closed my eyes. _Ah..She can feel it,too. _"Yeah,Star. I feel it,too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's like it's just the two of us,right?"

She smiled then nodded. I wondered if she knew how much she means to me,how much she affects my life. I had the feeling that she doesn't. _If only you knew,Star. You're my reason for living. You always give me hope and strength when I don't have neither. If only you knew . . ._

A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye

And never knew

So close with waiting

Waiting here with you

And now, forever, I know

All that I want is to hold you

So close

A question popped in my head but I was afraid to ask her. _Come on,Boy Wonder. It's just a question. _"Hey,Star?"

"Yes,friend Robin?" she looked at me curiously.

I took a breath. "Mind if I ask you what would be your most romantic dream?" I chuckled to hide my uneasiness. It just wasn't like me to ask this stuff. "You know like the song said."

She smiled thoughtfully and took a whole minute before she could answer. "I would say that I would want the person that I am feeling this what you call love to always be my side and always giving me beautiful flowers. I would like it if we could go to a place where it's just the two of us so that we could have some privacy. He would always be charming and romantic! He protects me from everything and he always makes me smile!"

She looked so beautiful and so much in love when she said those words that I didn't breath for sometime.

"Is something the matter,Robin?" Star asked.

I must have stared off to space longer than I thought. "Nothing. Uhmm . . have you found this guy you love?" I didn't know why I bothered asking. The answer was painstakingly so obvious.

"Yes,I have." She blushed.

I sighed. Speedy,for sure. I didn't press the matter anymore.

_Who cares if she likes Speedy? At least,tonight and in this moment,she solely belongs to me._

So close to reaching

That famous happy end

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far

We are

So close...

I contemplated about that. Star and I sure have come far from when she just arrived here on earth then became a teen titan up to where we are now. I smiled at the thought.

"Robin,I am grateful that you were the one that found me when I arrived to this planet." Star murmured as she leaned closer to me.

"It was nothing,Star. Anyone who could have found you would do the same thing." I murmured against her smooth hair.

"Could have. But I'm glad it was you."

_It was so easy. So easy acting like I was the one you love and the one you care about. But I do know that you love and care for me just as a friend and nothing else above. I shouldn't get my hopes up._

We changed our dance now. Twirling and waltzing because the music required. I was amazed at how graceful she was even though she was from another planet. My heart accelerated and I just knew I was going to tell her how I feel soon enough.

Oh, how could I face these faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching

That famous happy end

Almost believing

This one's not pretend

Let's go on dreaming

Though we know we are  
So close

So close, and still

So far...

_What if she doesn't feel the same way and she chooses to end your friendshop altogether? Can you take that,Wonder Boy? I know that you'd rather have her as a friend than to lose her completely! _

I knew my conscience was right but I still needed to hear it from her. I'd rather hear the truth now than think if she would have it in another way in the future.

"Star,I want to tell you something." I started nervously.

She looked up to me since she was nudging on my shoulder before. "Please continue,Robin. What do you wish to tell me?"

"Star,I love you. Not just as a friend. I care for you so much deeper than that." I exhaled. "I know that you like Speedy and I won't interfere with your relationship. I just want you to be happy."

With that, I pulled apart from her and started walking away. I can't believe it but I'm too chicken to hear what she's gonna say next. After all,the song has already ended.

"Robin,wait!" Starfire exclaimed then she flew to where I was.

"You don't have to say anything,Star. I understand." I said sadly. Damn.

"I do not love friend Speedy that way. I love him as a friend only." she explained. Wait,is she serious?

"Star,what about what you said while we were dancing? I thought you were describing him."

"Oh. No,Robin. I was describing someone else."

"Who?"

"You." She smiled as she said it.

I stared at her for one long moment. "Are you serious,Star?"

"Of course,Robin." she looked at me for a moment then her gaze returned to me. "What about you,Robin? Are you sure of what you feel for me?"

I smiled then took her hand. "Yes,Star. Even though you're from another planet,I still found you to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Everything about you just simply hypnotizes me into loving you more." I caressed her cheek. "You are the wonderful angel that was sent from above to show me all the beautiful things in life. You enchanted my heart into believing all the good things."

"Thank you,Robin." Starfie said then leaned closer to my touch. I closed the distance between us within a moment then kissed her lovingly.

_Maybe she wasn't as far as I thought she was. . ._

_the end_

**a.n:there done! haha happee so please read and review.. :) thanks so much**


End file.
